One of the major problems in growing ceral crops is the lodging (falling over) of plants prior to harvest, which prevents the mechanical recovery at harvest of high yielding plant heads. Researchers have tried alleviate this problem by:
1. Breeding stiffer stemmed varieties:
2. Using chemical treatments such as benzamidazoletype fungicides (Benlate) to reduce root rot;
3. Recommending that planting dates for winter crops be delayed so that organisms have minimal time to initiate the root rotting process prior to the slow growth phase of winter; and
4. Recommending no-till or minimum tillage procedures that leave crop debris to reduce the erosion that is rampant when planting dates are delayed.
Each of these alternative procedures are partial solutions to yield losses. However, each has serious drawbacks.
It has been impossible to breed for straw strength and still retain all of the other desirable agronomic traits, e.g., winter hardiness, milling quality yield, disease resistance, etc., at the same time because the high yielding heads place unusually severe strain on the plant stem.
Lodging has been reduced by fungicides that are derivatives of methYl 1-(butylcarbamoyl)-2-benzimidazole carbamate (Benlate), which reduce the incidence of root rotting and thus retain original straw strength. Extended use of this chemical, however, has resulted in the selection of fungal pathogens that are resistant to its fungicidal effect and, thus, effectiveness is greatly diminished. Only emergency Food and Drug Administration clearance has been obtained in the United States of America for use of this chemical on wheat because of potential side effects. Finally, its cost of treatment is very high.
Delaying the planting date has reduced lodging; however, it prevents the time dependent development of large seedling plants needed for ground cover prior to the onset of winter rains and erratic snow melts that erode away large tonnages of soil each year. The latter problem can be reduced by minimal tillage practices that leave straw on top of the soil at planting time. However, minimal tillage, which produces generally lower yields, leaves weeds untilled as well and must be accompanied by additional herbicide and pesticide treatments requiring expensive machinery for application.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method that will increase the straw strength and the root development of cereal crops at a commercially feasible cost while still maintaining or increasing the amount of yield.